The Baby Life
by deangirl1985
Summary: Severus and Harry have been in a secret relaionship for a while and now they are going to be open also when Harry gets a cute surprise.
1. the surprise

The Baby Life

-Chapter 1-

~Harry's P.O.V.~

I was on my way to see Severus (or Snape) for a private meeting. I wonder what it was all about. Well if is Valentine's day and we have been dating for the best five months of my life (started a few weeks after school started). But right now I had to get awat from Ron and Hermione (they don't know about my relationship with Sev), and sneak to Severus's room. Heck I could admit I got lucky to see the real-gentle-side of him. Where he cared for him someone other than his godson-Draco.

I am really glad I got to see this side of him and learned to love him. I started to get annoyed at Ronald when he said, "Harry, are you having an afair? Or do you not want to hang with your friends anymore?"

Just a note to people don't know. When I get annoyed or agitated my gay side shows a bit. So when I said, "None of the above. I just have to meet someone tonight. He's got a surprise for me. Also, Ronald, if I am not back here tonight. Don't try to find me. Good night to you and Hermione." Then I left.

-At Severus's Room-

"I'm sorrry if I am a little late. Ronald held me up wanting an explanation." I said.

"Oh, do tell me, what you told Mr. Ronald?" Severus asked.

"Well when he asked me 'Harry are you having an affair? Or do you not want to hang with your friends anymore?' You know the dramatics. I then told him quote 'None of the above. I just have to meet someone tonight. He's got a surprise for me. Also, Ronald, if I am not here tonight. Don't try to find me.' Then I had told them goodnight and left." I said.

"I bet that it was hilarious." He said, starting to give me butterfly kisses from behind him trailing upward. I love it when he does that.

"Yeah, it was." I said, "So what is the surprise?" I was excited to see what he had planned for are first Valentines day.

"Well, you know how we have been trying to find out a way to concieve a child of our own." He said, I nodded, "Well I found a way. It is only a fertility potion we needed the bool I found today.." I kissed him on the mouth in excitement and happiness. Then I said, "Could we try it?"

"Yes, whenever you want to. But first I have a question." He said while getting onto his knee. I had no clue what was going on. My heart was racing when he said, "Harry James Potter. I know we have had some difficult times, and I know it has only been five months. But...I love you. Will you be my bride?"

I squeled. I said, "Yes! Yes, Severus." Then he swooped up and we kissed. He put the ring on my finger. It was a band with an emerald and an opaz stone. It was the most goregous ring ever. But, I wouldn't care if it was just a band. Then we had are first intercourse moment. Using the potion. Hoping the for best.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope and wish to get reviews. Even if they are disagreeing with my story. Also I want to let everyone know that Harry is what you would call a submissive.**

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE review.**

**NaruHina02**


	2. the results

The Results

I was just waking by the exhausted form of my lover-Severus. I looked at how peaceful he looked right now. I looked at the time it was 6:00 in the morning. I had another hour of sleep but I used it to examine Sev's features. He was still partially sweaty from last night, but, his face looked calm. Like he had no care in the world. His skin now had some color in it. The color looked good on him, too. He had a slightly showing abs. It looks great. It fits him. Makes him tough and sturdy. His lips were slightly apart.

I saw those beautiful topaz eyes open. I said, "Good morning, sleepy head how are you?" Then I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning. I am wonderful since I saw you first thing this morning."

Then I said, "Ready for today, love?"

"Ready as always." He said, "Harry, do you want to be open about our relationship, now, just incase you actually do end up baby loaded, and I won't have you getting a bad name."

"You really do?" I asked, then he nodded, "This is great!"

"Well, now, the whole school will be there. Shall I escort you to the Dining Hall?" he said.

"Uh-huh." I said.

Then we were on our way.

-Ron's P.O.V.-

I was starting to get nervous. Harry and Snape were here yet. I have also been wondering all night what Harry was talking about when he said a man had a surprise for him. But, then, I saw Snape-_**Snape**_-kissed Harry on the **mouth**! Then Harry calmly walked to his spot at the table. Even when he knew that people were gasping and gaping at him. Then I said, "What the bloody hell was that Harry?"

"What you saw was my friend for a year, boyfriend for a year, and now my future husband." He said.

"How come you never told us Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because I knew Ronald would be like this. Which also counts the whole school!" he said.

The people that were looking at them turned away.

"Now this is my first and last warning. Don't mess with Severus's and my love life." he said.

The whole student body. went quiet real quickly.

"I love this man. So you are not going to ruin it because of your snarky comments. Now we are all going to have a quiet breakfast." he said with a final huff.

-The Dungeons-

-Harry's P.O.V.-


	3. Authors

I am sorry to tell all of the readers who enjoy this story to say that i am putting this story on hold. 


End file.
